Just an Assignment
by Stash of Acorns
Summary: Oneshot. Crossover with Harry Potter. Sakura is sent to Hogwarts on a mission to protect Harry Potter and friends but not without a certain precaution. See how her first day in the classroom goes. R&R!


A/N: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter; I am not that talented… XP

* * *

Just an Assignment

"_You two know your assignment. Go."  
_"_Hai."_

A week ago, she did not think too much on what this mission was about but now, she rather dreaded it. Only a few minutes till they arrived.

"Kuso… I guess it is now or never."

Pushing a strand of cherry blossom colored hair out her eyes, Konoha shinobi, Haruno Sakura walked over to the desk and looked over her roll sheet. 6th years. Sighing she scanned the list with her emerald green eyes, looking for the names of the ones she was protecting.

"Okay, good. At least I do not have to look for them," she murmured.

At the sound of footsteps, she quickly composed herself and turned around as students began flowing in. As the students all found seats, she started getting nervous as they all stared at her, waiting. Clearing her throat she began to speak in near English.

"Good morning students and welcome to a new class called Ninja Arts. My name is Haruno Sakura, but you will call me Professor Haruno," she greeted, "so now when I call your name, give me some kind of signal to show you are here."

As she went down the list, students either raised their hands or said they were here but when she got down to - ,

"Malfoy, Dra-"  
"_Reducto!" _A beam of light shot straight towards her and at the end was the wand of platinum haired blonde with grey eyes, who had a triumphant smirk on his features.

When it seemed like the spell was going to hit her, something appeared in front of Sakura and deflected the beam towards the ceiling. Shocked by this, all eyes turned towards the front of the room where the kunoichi stood but there stood a tall dark haired male with onyx black eyes starring back them with an emotionless expression. Held in his hand was a long blade, which was presumably what deflected the spell.

"Who did that?" he asked in a tone that said not to mess with him.  
Of course, Malfoy did not get that message and boasted about it.  
"I did it. So what are you going to do about it?" he stated arrogantly.

The male smirked and in the blink of an idea, he was behind Malfoy and his eyes were different. Instead of the previous onyx color, they were red with some kind of spinning wheel pattern on them.

"I would watch what I say if I were you," he growled from behind the blonde. Malfoy's eyes widened in fear and he stood frozen. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the wall, with throwing knives pinning him there. The male walked towards him, his blade positioned as if to attack. Raising his blade, the make made to strike, but was stopped by the professor.  
"Sasuke! Ima yamete!"

The male, Sasuke stopped. And reappeared next to Sakura, the blade sheathed. That's when she turned to him.

"I told you not to scare anyway, Sasuke. How are suppose to do our job if you are threatening to kill everyone in sight?!" she shouted in Japanese.

The students just watched as the pink haired professor scolded and yelled at the man who had a scowl on his handsome face the entire time. Though it was unusual to see, everyone thought that it was a complete waste of time. Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were the only ones that decided to say something. Well, Hermione anyway.

"Umm, professor?"

Sakura stopped in mid-shout, to turn to the girl. Realizing that the class was still in the room, she quickly recomposed herself and directed attention to them.

"Well, apparently something has come up so, class is dismissed…" she said. Pulling on the invisible threads attached to the kunai knives, releasing Malfoy, Sakura gathered up a few papers and placed them in a pile as the students left the classroom. When the door closed, she rounded on Sasuke.  
"What the hell was that?!" she demanded.  
"He attacked you…" came the blunt reply.  
"That does not give you the reason to try and kill him. I had a kawarimi ready," she said stonily. He stayed silent for a moment before she spoke again.  
"If you were thinking that I cannot take care of myself, you are wrong mister, so get it through your head, got it?!"  
"Hnn…"  
She let out a strangled groan and went to pick up the kunai. But Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around and was met with his dark gaze.  
"I'm sorry…" She smiled slightly and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"Good… and thank you for always being there," she said as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
Pulling away, she smiled at him.

"Anyway, it's just an assignment."

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure if I characterized them very well, but I hope it turned out okay. Please read and review! XP 


End file.
